Ignite
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: The flame starts small, but it grows bigger, brighter, hotter, until it consumes far too much. / "This is Hell, about two hundred years into the past, foretelling the future." A dialogue of two pairs of lovers. "Love. Sex. Murder." / Sebastian. OCs. / Raven, Peacock; Cat, Skunk.


**Ignite**

A/N: Internet was gone since the middle of July, but it's come back. I present you with a completely random, unscheduled one-shot. An alternate past in the Onnashitsuji: Hell revisited universe. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you will too. It's sexy... *cries and flees*

I own nothing, other than the Peacock, the Cat, and the Skunk. This has references to Dante Alighieri's Inferno, which I only own a copy of.

I take it that my readers are intelligent and creative people, but here's something to guide you: Pair 1 and _Pair 2_ are different, as is **Non-pair 3**

* * *

Something is starting to ignite.

* * *

She sounds so sure. "It's the end of the beginning."

"What makes you say so?"

"Hellfire."

"It seems to have started igniting."

"The end is drawing near."

"Death will be upon us all."

"Not us, not for beings like us. We're to see the entire world be engulfed in flames."

"Born and raised in the deep bowels of hell."

"Not really." Her laugh is light and seemingly innocent, "I'm from the First Circle, remember?"

He sighs into her neck. "Ah, the lustfuls, ever-beautiful."

"You seem beautiful yourself."

"I've murdered two-thousand men without remorse."

"I might have bedded more men and women that that."

"We're all destined to watch the world destroy itself."

"Before it destroys us." She seems distant.

They lie clasped in each other's arms. Silence passes before a scream rips the eternal night.

* * *

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm thinking of going to heaven."_

_"You're going to die."_

_He smiles amusedly, "Death and I are friends."_

_"Like Death and I are lovers," She scoffs, "I won't let you die!"_

_"We're already dead."_

_She sniffs, "You stink."_

_"I always do."_

_"What happened?"_

_He approaches. "Nothing."_

_"You're weak."_

_"And you're strong."_

_She rolls eyes. "I don't know why I put up with you."_

_"Much like how I don't know why you've surrendered."_

_"I haven't."_

_He closes in on her. "You don't say."_

_"No answer has been uttered from my lips."_

_"Oh, we needn't words," He is close enough to take her. "Only actions."_

_Her present mind is shouting at him as he moves his lips against hers._

* * *

"What was that?" She sounds breathless.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

She moves fluidly against him. "Hm, I smell something on you."

"Blood of the fifth circle."

"Why were you there? The wrathfuls are barbaric."

"The seventh circle is full of melancholic fools."

She smirks, "You're not."

"I know."

He switches their positions and dominates her.

* * *

_She pulls away, but not from his embrace, "Don't place your stench on me."_

_"Please don't act like you don't want this, like you don't want me."_

_"You're a child."_

_"And you're the most beautiful of them all."_

_She hisses. "Foolish."_

_"Truthful as I am."_

_She sighs. "You should have been an angel."_

_"Should I? I might be to you."_

_"Then you aren't. You're just a lying, rapist bastard that might be out to kill me."_

_"I wouldn't. Not in the world." He assures her._

_"This is Hell. I think you've gotten used to this place already."_

_"I've gotten used to you."_

_"But I haven't with your stench."_

_He kisses her a second time, just when a little laugh fills her air._

* * *

"They've stopped."

"We shouldn't."

* * *

_"Would it be wrong to make love to you?"_

_"Don't."_

* * *

"Hell's ablaze with lovers tonight." She stretches casually.

"All due to us."

"Hmm, yes." She bats her eyelashes.

"Would you stay until the light catches fire?"

"The daybreak in the upper world is different from our time here."

"Then stay."

"You're just one of my many lovers."

"But I am one hell of a good one."

She laughs then, and cradles his head on her breast. "Then we shall make love until the next fire."

* * *

_"We're in the middle of an orgy."_

_"Then let them as they will. They've nothing else to do."_

_"Have you ever been made love with?"_

_Her condescending gaze rips him, "Have you ever asked anything that isn't stupid?"_

_He proceeds, "Have you?"_

_"Would you be smart if I tell you?"_

_"I always have been, yes."_

_"Love doesn't exist for beings like us."_

_"It must have, else we wouldn't feel the need to kill, to slander, to take vengeance."_

_She beats his logic to a pulp. "That isn't love. Love is meant for the angels, those dammed angels."_

_"You were right." He kisses her quickly, "I should have been an angel."_

_"We should've gotten a second chance."_

_"Because I love you."_

_"We should've—" She stops, toppled by his words. _

_He continues for her in his own context, "We should've met in the previous life."_

_She feels a choke in her stomach, painfully constricting._

* * *

The flame starts small.

* * *

"I was human once."

"We all were."

"I was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are now."

"Oh please, we have yet to see what real beauty is." She rolls her eyes, "I think it would be like Beatrice, with her ethereal grace and heavenly—"

"She barely exists." He uttered monotonously.

"You don't have to be cold about it." She scoots away, turning her back to him, "At least let me think that she's real."

"Then again, she might be. She might be lying next to me right now."

"You sly fox, now it's going to be you who's embedded in my mind."

"Wasn't I always?"

She laughs with him this time.

* * *

_"I'd rather not talk about the life before death."_

_"Why not? It isn't as if it's going to raise itself up again."_

_"It might. I might let it soon enough."_

_"Are you—?" He pauses, shocked to his skin, "You're aren't considering—"_

_"I am, as you have considered going to Heaven."_

_"But you're going back up there! Didn't you want—"_

_She hushes him with a palm to his cheek, "Vengeance, love." She sounds almost caring, "Sweet, sweet vengeance."_

_"It's a roll of your tongue, I see." He lowers his gaze, "What if you never come back, what if you're there permanently?"_

_"Give me a hundred years."_

_He kisses her deeply, "Two hundred."_

_"You're too generous."_

_"You called me love."_

_She bites her lip. "You should have been an angel."_

_"I should have loved you first."_

_"You shouldn't have killed yourself."_

_He laughs at her cheek, "Make love to the suicides, I say."_

_Neither of them speaks nor moves next._

* * *

"Peacocks and ravens? We're quite a pair, you and I."

"Aren't we all?"

"Unlike the skunk and the cat, for one."

He nods. "Circle six and circle five, quite strange."

"Stranger, you mean. It's like anyone can put up with that smell!"

"She cat, all she has are eyes."

She grimaces. "That was foul."

"She's nothing compared to you."

"Compare a shrew and a lady? You must be daft."

"I haven't. She has nothing to compete with anyway."

"Other than that temper of hers, I think she'd rather kill than kiss."

"A real stick in the mud."

"Agreed." She rubs her cheek on his chest.

* * *

Then it grows bigger, brighter, hotter.

* * *

_"You don't have to act like everyone is out to devour you."_

_She stares, the gap between is cold; they're on either side of the room now, "They were."_

_"Why?" He strides two steps closer, "It's not like I'm going to hurt you. I even doubt that I can."_

_She says bluntly, "Because virgins were delicacies."_

_"You had no choice."_

_"I did. I still might have a choice left. I should've thrown my sister into the brothel instead of sacrificing myself. I used to believe in Heaven, but no, Heaven existed for the virgins, for the pure!"_

_"It wasn't your fault. You did the right thing—"_

_"The right thing? I should have been free! I should have run to the city with the rest of my family. I should have met a kind-hearted man and lived the rest of my life making flower wreaths and baking pies. I should have seen my children grow up and move on. I should have died a wrinkled lady with a smile on my face, but no! I have lived the rest of that life planting a grudge, and every night it grows bigger, stronger, devouring me until there is nothing left." She stops, she has him between her and the wall._

_He breathes unsteadily, "You're taking back what you lost?"_

_"No, I'm going to give them the pain."_

_"But you can't, you're going to—"_

_"I know, and what greater pain than to spend eternity in the Lake of Fire?"_

_He can see her eyes. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."_

_"As we," Her chest heaves, "Make love in the rhythm of their screams."_

_She's the one to kiss him then, and he's absolutely willing to let her to._

* * *

"Was she serious?"

"Who was?"

"The cat, was she serious about the vocation?"

"I heard that she was."

"She's going to be bad at it, I suppose, unlike you. You're perfect." She moves closer to him.

"Then we see her fall, be cradled in the arms of the unforgiving stench."

"She might be in Lucifer's harem next time. She needs a mate."

"I thought it was she and the skunk."

"We all did. Turns out, they haven't made a pact yet."

He scoffs, "Should he even bother with her?"

"Why shouldn't he? They have no one else to contend with, no one else to be with."

"But if they did make a pact, it was a quiet one."

"I doubt that she can even deal with the aftermath if they did."

"I bet the entire vicinity would only know by the stench and the scream. Too foul and too sharp, it's painful!" Her laugh was shrill.

"Unlike us."

"Definitely."

They move synchronically between the sheets.

* * *

_He whispers against her cheek. "A shattered man dreams of fragments."_

_"A whole person dreams of nothing."_

_He moves his hand under her breast, "Dreams aren't meant for us."_

_"And neither is love."_

_"What else is there?"_

_"There's all that's left; scraps and unwanted materials."_

_"We could want each other."_

_"We," She stops, "already have, I think."_

_"Then we should make a pact, you and I."_

_"We—" She groans as he kisses the corner of her lip,_

_"We should."_

_"Shouldn't."_

_He pauses, "Would you call me a devil if I told you how much I want you, and how much I've ever wanted to make a pact with you?"_

_"I could."_

_"Then I want you as any man would want heat in the winter, so very desperately."_

_She stops her throat. "You're still an angel."_

_He cries. "And I still want make a pact with you."_

_"Then make it so."_

_Their voices mix into echoes as they rid of each other's garments._

* * *

"There they are." She chuckles.

"The ritual has begun."

"She was screaming before that."

He shrugs. "Fifth circle."

"He's too kind for her."

"Everyone is."

"She might kill him after."

"Or during."

"Let's ignore them."

"We should."

They alternate between kisses and bites.

* * *

_He is between her legs. "Would it be wrong for me to say that you smell of a virgin?"_

_"You already have."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_She groans at cold contact, "You smell of it too."_

_"Everyone must have, while making a pact."_

_"You haven't done this before?"_

_He moves above her. "A pact is for life, unless the partner dies."_

_"Undoubtedly, you're an angel." She is caught in his embrace._

_"This is Hell."_

_"You must be wronged."_

_His lips are at her neck. "I haven't."_

_"An angel in Hell."_

_"Sounds so wrong, doesn't it?"_

_She groans loudly, sensitively, "No, not really."_

_He looks into her eyes now. "I think we could love each other."_

_"You're too hopeful."_

_"There must be hope out there for us." He kisses her._

_And they could swear, they heard the harps of the angels._

* * *

Until it consumes far too much.

* * *

**"You killed her." He approaches the woman with the stench so foul.**

**"I had to. She knew what she was provoking, she was provoking me."**

**"Why did you kill her?"**

**"Her voice was shrill and annoying, something from a child's nightmare. Her provocation was small enough to let her live, but she continued at such an annoying voice. I had to make her stop. Everyone hated her anyway, the pretty-faced whore."**

**"Don't you say thing about her. You're nothing compared to her."**

**She laughs mockingly. "Now there's nothing to compare me to is there?"**

**"She was far more beautiful than you could ever be."**

**She scoffs. "Then why come to me? Why not mourn the loss of your dear mate?"**

**"She'd want me to kill you."**

**"You'd die before you can strike me."**

**"You killed her because you want me." He says smoothly, tauntingly.**

**She feigns deafness. "What did you say?"**

**"You want me, but you can't have me because of her, so you killed her."**

**"How could I want you?"**

**He smirks. "I know how deeply you cut yourself for me, it's amusing."**

**"Oh, then why are you here pinning after me?"**

**"Simple, to test if I was right."**

**"Unfortunately you aren't. You will never be."**

**"I might, but your stench-of-a-lover is in the way."**

**She stops. "You wouldn't."**

**"I might."**

**"I'll kill you!"**

**"Have your hands over me?" He vaguely suggests, brushing her off.**

**"Don't you even dare touch him!"**

**"I wonder why you keep such a child around. He's nothing."**

**"I wouldn't want to waste my time with you." She leaves.**

**"But you already have."**

* * *

_He starts in weak voice. "Why did you kill her, you knew—"_

_"I know, love, I know."_

_"Would he come after you?"_

_"I'm afraid it's you he's after."_

_He bites his lips. "Would you leave me, if I die?"_

_"I can never."_

_"But you might. I am dead after all, there's not much I can do but haunt you at night."_

_"That's much enough."_

_He smiles. "I still love you though."_

_"Even if it doesn't exist?"_

_"It does, when I become an angel, I would love you wholly."_

_"You already are."_

_Tears stream from their eyes as they kiss and move in synchronization. This is the first and the last time she vows herself to feel such petty emotions as this might be her lover's last._

* * *

**"You killed him, you did."**

**"Now we can be together." He limply suggests.**

**"You killed him, and I didn't even see his body."**

**"You didn't let me see hers."**

**"I will give you the most brutal death there is."**

**"Then let us to Venice, the lovers are welcoming there."**

**"You pig-faced, sex-headed murderer." **

**"Now is that the way a lady should speak?"**

**"To you it is." She hasn't stopped glaring at him.**

**"Ah, you wound me!"**

**"I hope you meet your end in Lucifer's feces."**

**He winks. "Only in Hell, my dear."**

**"Don't mention me so lightly, I will kill you." She is sure of it.**

**"As we make love."**

**"He was an angel."**

**"He was pathetic, everyone knows of it."**

**"Ones of your class are lower than dirt."**

**"Then he must be horse excrement."**

**"I will kill you, Sebastian Michaelis! I will be the one to dance on your bloodied grave!" She shouts at him before the stalks away.**

**"Let the game begin." He smirks.**

**About two hundred years later, she still wants to rip his head from his body and he continues to play with her attempts.**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's done. I hope you were able to understand the situations of both pairs: the Raven and the Peacock (plain text), and the _Cat and the Skunk (italics)_, and the non-pair **Raven and Cat (bold)**

Or in other words,

SebOC1(F), _OC3(M)/OC2(F)_, slight **SebOC2**

If not, I shall explain here:

R and P are lovers, beautiful demons together, as lusty and as arrogant as the other, they dominate the "love chain" as top mates. C and S are acquaintances, who eventually turn into mates, despite of C's unbearable shrew-attitude and S's naivety. One day, P provokes C too much and ends up being killed. This makes R target C, but realizes that targeting S is much better and much more devastating. C and S meet for the last time, saying goodbyes and other unsaid words. R kills S and C wants to kill R, but R comes with several innuendos which makes C even angrier—until this day.

_Reviews keep me sane and alive._


End file.
